15 Years Later
by FanficAnna3721
Summary: It's 15 years after the revolution, and Peeta and Katniss have finally agreed to start trying for a baby. Panem has just passed a new law, declaring that plural marriages are now legal. While many Panem citizens are quick to take advantage of the new law, Katniss and Peeta are faced with some tough decisions about the future of their family. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 1**

 _Notice:_

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 _My first time writing a Fanfic, so be patient with me!_

 ***15 Years after the rebellion***

 ***Katniss's POV***

"Good Morning, my love…" Peeta cooed softly as I was awoken by him, along with breakfast ready to be eaten in bed.

I looked towards the windows for a moment and noticed it was still pitch black out. What time was it? Why was Peeta waking me so early?

"Oh, Peeta…" I said quietly and groggily, "Thank you. This all looks so good, will you share with me?"

"Of course" he said, settling into bed next to me. He picked up a fork and took a piece of the strawberry short cake, and looked at me as if he wanted to feed it to me himself.

I grabbed the fork from him and ate the piece of cake as he chuckled and smiled at me.

"I wish you would let me spoil you more often with breakfast in bed" Peeta said in a happy tone.

"And I wish you would let me feed myself more often!" I said jokingly, laughing and quickly picking up another piece of cake on my fork.

"You're right Katniss, you're not a baby anymore. I should let you feed yourself more often…" Peeta said seriously, sporting a somewhat sad and disappointed look.

"What's wrong babe? Did I say something to upset you?" I asked sadly, taking his hand in mine.

"No, I'm okay babe, don't worry about it…" He said, "Well, enjoy your breakfast, okay? I'm heading out to the bakery to get an early start on those cake orders for today."

"Okay, be safe," I said, questioning why he was going to work this early, "I love you, See you later."

He took his hand out of mine gently and walked away, down the stairs. Immediately, questions started flooding my mind. What was wrong with Peeta? Is he not feeling well? Why did he have to- or want to- leave for work so early?

I tried to remind myself that being a new business owner was tiring and required long hours. There probably isn't anything to worry about. Peeta and I just recently opened our new bakery, "Customizable Creations," and Peeta, being the head baker and manager, was always working late.

After district 12 was almost completely rebuilt and most surviving residents had moved back, we wanted to start a business to bring some jobs to the district. Peeta quickly suggested a Bakery, and I was more than happy to handle the counter while Peeta worked in the back. I knew we would need quite a few workers to help out, and we were able to hire ten people to help keep up with orders. So far, everything has been working out really well for us and we have been successful in everything we've taken on since the Rebellion.

Except… Peeta and I have been having a little marriage trouble lately. But I wouldn't exactly call it marriage trouble, more like baby trouble. Thinking about it, maybe he's upset about the baby issue and just needs some time to himself.

I had never been keen on having children as soon as I got married, but the Games and the Rebellion definitely solidified the idea of "never having kids" in my head. On the other hand, Peeta has always wanted them and has been having a "baby fever" lately. Always talking about having them, talking about names, and asking me if I've heard about the news about the latest babies being born to couples in 12.

My therapist, Elena, tells me that men can get "baby fever" just as much as women can. I have talked with her many times about my aversion to having children, but I've slowly been warming up to the idea over the past few years. Peeta has been trying to convince me since the beginning of our marriage. It still is strange to me that about a year ago, shortly after my 32nd birthday, I started giving having kids a second thought.

Not long after, Peeta and I agreed to start trying.

Despite my recent change of heart and mind, my latest doctor's appointment had me thinking about my increasing age and my "biological clock" ticking away.

 ***Flashback to one week prior***

"You're almost 33 now, Katniss," Dr. Valerian said cautiously as she performed the exams, "It's time to start thinking seriously about freezing your eggs. You haven't had any children yet and you can't catch that train once it's left the station… if you know what I mean."

"I know, Doctor. Peeta and I have been trying, it's just…"

"It's just what, Katniss?" Dr. Valerian said, "Wait, you aren't on any form of birth control and your partner hasn't been sterilized, correct?

"Yes, Doctor, that's correct," I said, worriedly, "Is there a problem?"

Dr. Valerian paused for a few moments.

"I don't mean to scare you Katniss, but I highly recommend that you and your partner make an appointment with a reproductive health specialist. You have been trying for almost a year now, and there must be a reason why you and your partner can't seem to conceive, despite being in good health. I would like to refer you to a dear colleague of mine in the Capitol, Dr. Presmith. She specializes in infertility cases and is in her 25th year of practicing at Capitol General Hospital. I don't believe there is anyone more qualified in all of Panem. If I give her a call personally and make an appointment for you, will you go?" Dr. Valerian smiled and caught her breath.

"Yes Doctor, of course," I replied without giving it a thought, "I just want to ask… if it is infertility, for one or both of us, what are our possible options?

"Well, there are quite a few. Depending on the situation, some of the options may include IVF, IUI, fertility drugs, a surrogate mother, sperm or egg donation, and more," Dr. Valerian said as she handed me a stack of pamphlets and print-outs, "But don't give up yet, Katniss. I would suggest that you and your partner keep trying until you see Dr. Presmith, and take her advice from there on out. I'll go make your appointment, be right back."

After stepping away for a few minutes, Dr. Valerian returned, handing me a business card with "Dr. Presmith, Capitol General Hospital Suite #901, Capitol Health Zone, Capitol, Panem, 90001-92234. Saturday, May 1st, 9:00 A.M" scribbled on the back in blue ink.

"I wrote your appointment Date, Time, and Address on the back of the card for you. I truly wish you the best of luck, Katniss, and I hope you will come to your next appointment with the results of your visit with Dr. Presmith, Okay?" Dr. Valerian said happily. "Do you have any further questions for me today?"

"No, thank you Doctor, See you soon" I said as I stepped out of her office and bolted out to the street, where Peeta was waiting for me.

"Hey Katniss, how did everything go?" Peeta asked happily, pulling me into his strong arms, eyeing my stack of pamphlets, "Whoa, did the doctor give you homework?"

"It went alright babe, and I'll tell you all about it after dinner. I'm starving. What did you make for us?" I say, I'm cautious but happy to see him.

"You're in luck- I made Lamb Stew."

 ***Back to the present***

I had told Peeta about everything Dr. Valerian had said after we had finished our dinner that evening, and we read through some of the pamphlets that she had given me. I could tell that while he certainly wasn't too thrilled about taking a trip to the Capitol, he was excited to get some answers and some help if we needed it.

"I don't know, Peeta," I said sadly, as we sat at the kitchen table flipping through pamphlet after pamphlet, "This all seems so extreme. And painful, or creepy, or downright invasive…"

"I know, Katniss," He said, taking my hand and comforting me, "I understand completely. I hate to seem selfish, but I want them so badly. It's always been a goal and want of mine to be a father and to pass my knowledge down to the next generation… I don't know. I want kids so they can care for us when we're old, and take over the family business, and help rebuild 12…" He said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, "I would hate to watch you go through pain babe… I want you to be happy, not sad and in pain because of me…"

"Shh, shh," I tried to comfort him, holding his hand and kissing his cheek, "It's all going to be okay, Peeta. I promise."

"I feel like I've failed or something, like I don't even have kids yet and I've already been a terrible father. I don't know… I don't understand why I haven't gotten you pregnant yet… we've been trying so much. I worry that I'm defective… I'm shooting blanks or something…" Peeta says, red-faced and still tearing up.

"Peeta, don't worry. We're going to figure it all out. You're not defective baby, shit happens. Plus, how do we know it isn't me that's the defective one?" I say, hopelessly trying to comfort him, "And trust me, I know we've been trying, and I really, _really_ want to keep trying with you until we go to see Dr. Presmith… Peeta, I want you always. Please, don't worry. I love you so much."

He reaches out to kiss me, and we end up trying again on the kitchen table that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 2**

 _Notice:_

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 _My first time writing a Fanfic, so be patient with me!_

 ***Peeta's POV***

Today is already April 24th, I think to myself as I step out of the house and make my way to the Bakery early this morning. So many orders to complete today, so little time. Thankfully, Colleen and Meyer are coming in at 5:30 to help out with the orders, and the rest of the production staff will be in at 6:00 to make all the items for the display case and for delivery to the marketplace today. Katniss will be in at 6:30 to start assisting the walk-in customers.

Oh, Katniss. How I worry for her, and for us. I shouldn't have woken her so early and surprised her with breakfast in bed just to walk away from her when I started feeling sadness. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I've been feeling so down this morning about us not being pregnant yet. I know she has had such a hard time in the past with the idea of having children, and now that she's come around to the idea, I've failed her. I knew I would eventually want children all of my life, and I always expected that as soon as we agreed and Katniss came off of her birth control, she would get pregnant right away. We've spent so long being diligent about Katniss's birth control and fearing an unexpected pregnancy that we've forgotten it isn't always easy to get pregnant exactly when you want to.

I'm so worried that it's me that's the problem. I worry that the drugs that the capitol forced on me have affected my sperm count, but I've been avoiding seeing a doctor about it until now. Dr. Valerian, Katniss's OBGYN, suggested that we see a reproductive health doctor, so that's exactly what we're going to do on the 1st. Our train tickets are already purchased, and our hotel already booked, but I still can't believe that we will soon know why we haven't been able to conceive. The possible results scare me. What if one or both of us has suffered the permanent effects of the games and the rebellion? Dr. Presmith will tell us, surely.

I arrive at the bakery, quickly removing my jacket and putting on my apron, setting up my work station and turning off the security system. I lose myself in mixing and flavoring the cake batter, pouring it methodically into the different sized, greased pans with a measured scoop. I line up my filled pans and place them all on a rolling rack, and roll them over to the convection oven to find that I've forgotten to turn it on. I've just been so out of it since last night. I quickly turn on the oven and head to the coffee maker to start brewing a pot, turning on the radio to 298.7, the Panem University Radio station. I need to wake up and concentrate on my work before my staff gets here and the orders are due.

I'm just finishing up placing my cake pans into the oven when I hear the back door open. Over the radio blaring, I hear Meyer and Colleen discussing something about a radio.

"Hey Peeta, Good morning" Colleen and Meyer say in unison as they walk into the bakery and put on their aprons and hair nets.

"Good morning guys," I say calmly, "There's a pot of coffee brewing. I'm just about to get started on the Donnatelli's order."

"Okay, Peet" Colleen says as Meyer pours us all a cup of coffee.

Meyer returns with the coffee in covered plastic cups and we start our morning "shift meeting," where we quickly discuss all the orders we have for the day and I assign each team member any specific duties they need to complete. Meyer and Colleen have been long-time friends of mine, and they got married and had children almost immediately after the rebellion. They don't realize how jealous I am of their lives and their children. Nevertheless, we all have a good work ethic, so issues rarely ever arise between us, or between any of the bakery staff for that matter.

"Okay guys, so that's it for me. Do you guys have anything else to add?" I ask.

"Yeah I have something super important to add," Meyer says cautiously, "Have you heard about that crazy new law the Capitol representatives are trying to pass?"

"No, I haven't," I say, "What's it about?" Colleen and I start moving to our work stations.

"It would make plural marriages legal," Colleen says, "Like polygamy and stuff. We just heard a PUR segment on it, they interviewed some big wig Capitol guy who says the people who lived before the first rebellion were allowed to practice it, Isn't that amazing?"

"That's a strange concept," I say, silently questioning why anyone would want to marry more than one person, "But I guess we fought for our right to happiness and freedom in the rebellion, so if that's what makes people happy, so be it."

Colleen and Meyer both look up at me from their work and stop. Immediately, I wonder what I said.

"What?" I ask, looking back and forth between their faces.

"Well, Peet, this might sound a little insane, but me and Colleen have been thinking of letting another woman join our family…" Mayer says, slowly.

"…That would be our equal, someone who could help take care of the children… and maybe help us have some more children of our own… you know what we mean?" Colleen says, blushing and looking nervous.

"You mean, like a second wife?" I ask Meyer curiously, feeling my face redden. I look back down at my work.

"Yes, like a second wife," Colleen says, continuing her work, "a woman who shares our values and shares a love for children. Her name is Cosette, and she's 24 years old, and she's a Panem University graduate, and she's really wonderful. We met her last March and we've been growing close to her as a couple. It's been almost 15 years since Jeremy was born, and I haven't been able to have any children of my own since…"

"It's okay Colleen," Meyer says, stopping her, "What Colleen means is, we've been having some trouble having another child. And we'd always wanted to have five children, since both Colleen and I grew up in a group of five siblings, and we really loved having those siblings to bond with"

"And it's not that Jeremy and Jason are not wonderful children," Colleen says, interrupting Meyer, "But they've gotten big so quickly and they're starting to live their lives more independently now. They don't need us looking after them anymore. And we really miss that. It just hasn't happened for us naturally, and all the specialists are so expensive, of course, they're all in the Capitol. We think that we would love to have more children, even if they're not biologically my own…"

"And we're really considering her moving in with us, becoming our spouse and allowing us to grow our family in the most natural way possible… Colleen really doesn't want to go through all the pain and stress of fertility treatments," Meyer says, "and this would just be the easiest way, seeing as we couldn't afford those treatments even if we wanted to get them."

"I totally understand," I say, trying to sound empathetic, "You guys should do what's best for you and your family. I support you."

I try to tune out the rest of their conversation and just continue my work, sulking to myself and thinking about the future for me and Katniss.

 ***Later that day***

 ***Katniss's POV***

"Yes sir, we will have that ready for you by 5:00 PM on April 29th, and we will have it delivered to you at 234 Anthracite Way, District 12, Panem, 07655-89000. Thank you for your business!" I try to say cheerfully as I write down the order details in the planner.

"Peeta! Or Colleen!" I call from the counter.

"Yes, Mrs. Mellark?" I hear Colleen say as she comes out of the back, apron stained with every color of icing imaginable.

"Colleen, you can always call me Katniss, it's okay," I say happily, "I just took another order for the 29th, for Mr. Brown again."

"Okay, great," Colleen says, copying the order into her notebook, "How are you doing today, Katniss? You seem a little flushed."

"Oh I'm okay Colleen, don't worry," I say as she reaches over and places her hand on my forehead, and looks down at my stomach, "What… what's wrong?"

Colleen took my hand and led me into the small office to the side of the counter, and closed the door.

"Is everything okay, Colleen?" I ask worriedly.

"Katniss, are you pregnant?!" Coleen exclaims quietly.

"No, Colleen," I sigh, "I'm not. Unfortunately not, I guess. That's why me and Peeta are going to be away for a few days next week. We… we haven't been able to get pregnant… and we're going to see a doctor about it."

"I'm so happy for you, Katniss, and for Peeta too of course," she says happily, tears welling up in her eyes, "Me and Meyer have been struggling to get pregnant again for so long. We're hopefully going to have more babies soon."

Colleen told me all about the new law that was probably going to be passed, how she and Meyer have been struggling with fertility, and how they had found a younger woman who was willing to be their spouse and have kids. I of course found the idea immediately repulsing, but I tried not to seem too shocked. Colleen and I had known each other before the rebellion, and we had rekindled our friendship in District 13. There, she met Meyer, who was also from District 12, and they married and had two kids not long after they moved back to 12. I couldn't understand then why they would have children and at such a young age, but now I kind of envy them. I wondered to myself whether plural marriage would be discussed at my appointment with Dr. Presmith as an alternative to fertility treatments, and I wondered if Peeta thought the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 3**

 _So sorry for the slow update, I've got a new job and life is catching up with me!_

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 _My first time writing a Fanfic, so be patient with me!_

*Gale's POV*

"Mail for you, Commander Hawthorne!" I heard tapping at my door.

What the fuck is someone doing at my door this early? I jump out of bed, pull on a pair of pants, and head to answer the front door. I look at my watch- it's only 7:20 AM, on a Sunday, my ONE day off, of all days. I thought the mail only came Monday through Saturday…? I swing open the door to find Busby, the mail delivery boy, holding a cream-colored envelope with green stripes on it, forehead drenched in sweat.

"Thanks Busby," I say to him, taking the envelope from his hand, "I thought mail only came Monday through Saturday?"

"Yes it does, Commander Hawthorne, but this is a special delivery. It was rushed overnight on a hoverplane from District 12 to arrive here, sir, and my dad said that it might be important, sir, so I had to run to you first thing and…" poor kid was running out of breath talking so quickly.

"It's okay Busby, thank you," I said looking down at him, "Tell your dad I said thank you as well."

"Okay, Commander Hawthorne. Bye!" Busby turned around and ran off.

I entered my apartment and closed the door behind me, looking down at the brightly colored envelope. To my surprise, the return address reads "Katniss Mellark, 3 Victory Road, Victor's Village, District 12, Panem, 90012-87342." I can't decide whether to run it through the shredder or rip it open as fast as I can. I can't believe that after all this time, Katniss is finally reaching out to me. I hope she remembers our past and chose to put it behind her, as I had done shortly after the rebellion. I couldn't ever bring myself to break her heart and interrupt her new, fabulous life as a victor and wife to none other than Peeta fucking Mellark, a baker. But I digress. I just want to be friends again.

I open the letter and try to read slowly.

Gale. Hey. It's Katniss. Sorry I don't really know how to start letters… I was thinking about you the other day, I went to visit our meadow outside of 12.

I've been wanting to contact you sooner but I can't seem to find a number for you in the phone catalog. Maybe the one I have isn't current, who knows. If you ever get this letter, please respond with your phone number and address. I hope you don't mind I addressed this letter to "Soldier Gale Hawthorne, District 2" as I didn't know any of your contact details. No pressure or anything, but you can call me at my number anytime.

I heard from Mom that you're still living in 2 and just got promoted to commander. I don't know whether to trust all the capitol gossip these days between all the nurses and doctors at Mom's hospital, but if it's true, Congratulations. I always knew you would go on to do something good. I hear it's hot all the time in 2, you have to tell me all about it and send pictures. Is it true that the ground is covered in sand, there's no water anywhere and that there are plants with needles on them? I read in the newest Panem University publication that district 2 is located where a place called New Mexico was before the first rebellion.

The main reason I wanted to write you this letter is to apologize to you for the way I treated you after the rebellion. I know it wasn't your fault that Prim was killed by those bombs. You intended them for use to help the rebels, but you mistakenly killed one of your own. I understand. I remember Prim every single day but I also know that you live with the consequences of your actions every day. I never thought I would be writing these words, but I forgive you. Truly.

My life after the rebellion has been nowhere near normal, but I try to find happiness every day. I'm sure you know of my marriage to Peeta, and I hope that you visit us one day, as a friend and ally. I don't know anything of your relationship status at the moment, but I wish you all the best and congratulate you if you've married and I haven't gotten word of it.

My entire existence seems to have changed, Gale. I finally want to pick up and be happy. I've lost the coldness in my heart and mind and have tried to accept the idea of having a family of my own. It might seem crazy, but marriage and kids come easier when there's peace in our world, I think. No games, starvation, or execution to worry about anymore. This might all seem so sudden and insane, but I want you to be a part of my life again… to be friends. My door is always open to you. You would be more than welcomed back in 12 and you would be an indispensable leader for us all.

District 12 has rebuilt itself so much. Almost all of the survivors from the bombings have moved back and rebuilt, bigger and better this time. You'll be happy to hear that many businesses are booming and lots of families are welcoming new children, biological and adopted. I hope that everything in 2 is just as good, if not better.

I hope to hear from or see you soon,

Best Regards- Katniss Mellark

May 25th

Phone: 90012-3-821-45

3 Victory Road, Victor's Village, District 12, Panem, 90012-87342

What did I just read? I start reading it over again slowly this time.

"…I want you to be part of my life again… to be friends…" I read, my face reddening, "…My door is always open to you."

I can't stop myself from tearing up. I quickly sit down at my table, put my head down, and cry, _really_ cry, thinking about everything that me and Katniss had been through together as children and during the rebellion. I love her still, after all these years, I can't deny it, and I'm a fool for lying to myself about it.

I think cyclically about my teenaged, hormone-fueled romps at the slag heap, my pushiness towards Katniss about marriage and children, and my overall bad attitude, impulsiveness, and abrasiveness. I wonder now, as I have thousands of times after the rebellion, if things would be different now if I had been kinder to her, possibly courted her and romanced her instead of pushing her prematurely.

I can't believe that she actually married fucking Mellark. Peeta Mellark. The bread boy, the golden boy of Panem, that useless sack of shit. He was weak, pompous, and not worthy of her love. Her devotion. Her hand in marriage. Or her beautiful, hot body… _She's a married woman, Asshole!_ I thought to myself. I still shuddered thinking about how truly lucky Peeta was. He somehow got the privilege of having her, physically and lawfully, to himself forever. And he probably pressured her into getting married and having kids, something she never wanted. It should have been me, not him, loving her and supporting her after the rebellion.

I could have done things differently. I should have never been so eager to kill, to murder in cold blood so painlessly and thoughtlessly. I even accidentally murdered Prim when I was supposed to protect her. What was I thinking when I happily helped drop those bombs? What kind of man did shit like that without a second thought? I was a monster and she knew it.

But then why her forgiveness?

I don't deserve it, but I did want it dearly.

I ran over to my study and rummaged around for some writing paper, an envelope, and a pen that actually worked properly. I sat back down at the table and stopped myself. What was I going to say to her after all these years? I took some deep breaths and started writing.

Hey, Catnip.

The rumors are true, I just got promoted to Commander a few weeks ago. Way less glamorous than it sounds, by the way. I'm only off on Sundays and have to be up at 4 every other day of the week. Sucks, but It's worth it, I guess. As for my phone number, It isn't posted in the phone catalog for security reasons. It's 90002-9-820-96.

District 2 is essentially a city in the middle of the desert. There's sand, dry ground, and barren mountains all around. There's only water deep underground, which is why there are electric wells here. We do have spiky plants here, called Cactuses. They hurt, A lot. Just trust me on that. I'd send pictures but my camera is busted.

I'm happy to hear that you're doing better all around. I haven't changed much, to be honest with you. Same old thing, for the most part. I haven't married yet, not even close. There have been some ladies here and there but no one serious at the moment. The dating scene is pretty dry here in 2. Being a huge magnet for rebel soldiers, men outnumber women almost 5 to 1.

I never got the chance to apologize to you formally about everything that happened with the bombing. I'm so sorry, Katniss. I am grateful, truly grateful, for your forgiveness, even though I know I don't deserve it. You are too good for me, Catnip. You always have been.

Congratulations on your marriage to Peeta. I'm sorry I missed it. I wish you all the best. Are you still living in Victors' Village? Is Haymitch still doing well? Are there any kids in the picture yet? I am happy for your happiness and hope it continues to grow for you.

Life hasn't slowed down much here in 2. So many responsibilities, so little time. I've barely had any time to be happy. I still have horrible dreams about the rebellion and all the lives lost. I can't help but feel as though I'm responsible for countless deaths, justified or not. I am so glad for our victory, as it has allowed for us to finally seek true happiness and freedom, but I do have my regrets. I'm sure you understand my feelings.

I've been hoping for a long time that we could resolve our issues and be friends again. I've missed you so much, Katniss. Life just isn't the same without you as a friend and ally. I want to visit but wouldn't have anywhere to stay. I have my yearly intermission starting next week. Maybe I'll stop by.

Feel free to stop by district 2 or call or write anytime. I'm here for you, Always.

Best,

Commander Gale Hawthorne

May 26th

Phone # 90002-9-820-96

16 Sierra Vista Road, Commanders' Corridor, District 2, Panem, 90002-87222

I sealed up the addressed envelope, put a T-shirt on, and ran out the door to bring the letter to the Post Officer, Busby's father, Mr. Kenworth. I arrived a few minutes later, out of breath, sweating, my skin burning in the desert sun. I knocked on the door, and Mr. Kenworth answered a minute later.

"Gale! I- I mean, Commander Hawthorne? Is everything alright? It's awfully early to be out and about…" Mr. Kenworth said, looking at the letter in my hand, "Ah, what's this now?"

"A letter to be sent to District 12 immediately, Sir." I said as I caught my breath.

"Now young man, I mean Commander, it's Sunday. I believe the letter sent to you by this young lady," He looked down at the envelope, "Katniss Mellark, arrived very early this morning by hoverplane, and the last hoverplane back to District 12 departed this morning at 5:00 AM. The next hoverplane carrying mail to district 12 will leave at midnight. Is this official business… Do I need to inform Commander In Chief Klein of its urgency…?"

"No, Sir, no urgency at all, Sir…" I replied cautiously, "But I will need this letter to be on the next plane to district 12… It's a matter of personal business…"

"Ah, I see…" He replied slowly, "Commander Hawthorne… Don't take this personally… But Mrs. Mellark is a married woman, I'm sure she doesn't need fanfare or rapid responses… and I'm confident her husband would not take this lightly…"

"It's not like that, Sir," I said, my face getting red, "Katniss is a long-time friend of mine and a comrade during the rebellion. No funny business here, Sir."

"Alright Commander, I'll get this on its way as soon as possible. Sorry for any invasion of privacy…"

"No trouble at all, Mr. Kenworth. Thank you, thank you so much." I shook his hand and walked away. Hopefully Katniss would have the letter by tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 4**

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! I love writing it and hope everyone enjoys it so far. For those who have commented about liking Gale's POV, there will be more to come!_

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 _My first time writing a Fanfic, so be patient with me!_

* **Katniss's POV***

*Flashback to May 1st*

I woke up to Peeta entering the room with breakfast in hand. The sunlight, shining through the picture windows of our hotel room, bounced off of the reflective wooden floor and illuminated the entire space.

"Thank you, Peeta," I said, reaching out to kiss him, "You didn't have to go out."

"I wanted some fresh air, and the security guard accompanied me, don't worry babe," He replied, kissing me passionately, "I didn't want to wake you too early."

"You're too good to me," I said happily as I took the cinnamon buns out of the paper bag and took a bite, "These are delicious!"

"I'm lucky to have you, babe, here's some tea as well," He handed me a bright paper cup, "Chamomile with two teaspoons of honey and a lemon wedge."

"Just how I like it, Thank you again Peeta, you didn't have to but I'm glad you did. Is it warm outside today?" I looked at the clock, it read 7:25 A.M.

"Yeah, it's warm but slightly breezy," He said calmly, "Nice out. But the café was super busy. We should get going early so we don't catch traffic on the way to the medical center."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied, finishing my cinnamon bun and tea as I started to undress. "I'm going to shower quickly. I should probably just wear something comfortable, right?"

"That's what I was thinking. I'm sure it's no big deal," Peeta said, "It's just a doctors visit."

"Yeah, just an incredibly important one!" I said nervously.

"Don't be worried babe, everything is going to be alright. We're going to get some well needed answers. I'm here for you, Katniss. No matter what happens today, I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, don't worry…" I said, giving Peeta comfort when I was in need of it myself. "It's not you babe, don't think that, please?" I knew he worried about his fertility. We had no idea what kind of drugs the Capitol had used on Peeta during his capture and torture… I shuddered at the thought.

"I always do, you know that Katniss," He replied sadly, his eyes lowered.

"Listen, I'm sure we'll get it all figured out no matter what. It'll all be okay. Look at me," I said as Peeta looked me in the eyes, "I want to try for a child, Peeta. I know how badly you want them. I want one of our own too. We won't stop at anything to have one, right?"

"Yes, Katniss," He replied softly.

"Good." I walked away from him and started the shower, stepping into the hot water a moment later.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark?" The nurse called from the hallway, holding the door open for us. We got up quickly and started walking towards her.

"That's us!" Peeta said, as the other couples in the waiting room stared at us. We entered the hall and the nurse led us into an examination room and invited us to take a seat. We sat down, the nurse closed the door behind us and she took a seat as well.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, my name is Flor. I'll be your attending nurse today. I'm going to start by asking you both a few questions about your lifestyle and general health and demographics. After that, I'm going to take you blood pressure, height and weight, and do a blood and urine test. Then Dr. Presmith will come to collect you and bring you to her office for any additional evaluations and testing, and for your consultation and treatment plan. Is it okay with both of you to be present for each others' initial evaluations?" She said happily.

"Yes" We both replied simultaneously. I reached out to hold Peeta's hand.

"Okay, great, I'll start with you, Mrs. Mellark." She said, flipping through pages on her clipboard and getting a pen out. "If at any time you wish to participate in the evaluation alone, let me know and I will make those accomidations."

"So let's get started. Mrs. Mellark, please confirm your birth name and current name, age, birth month and day, district of birth, current district of residence, and marital status for me, please." She spoke clearly.

"My birth name was Katniss Everdeen, my current name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 32 years old, I was born on May 8th. I was born in district 12, I live in district 12, and I'm married." I said slowly.

"Okay, perfect, that matches my records," Nurse Flor said, "Now, I'm going to ask you a series of yes or no questions as well as some open ended ones about your lifestyle and general health. Have you ever, to your knowledge, been pregnant?"

"No."

"Have you ever gotten a false positive result on a home pregnancy test?"

"No. Not that I can remember anyway."

"Have you or are you currently using any form of birth control, including but not limited to condoms, the birth control pill, or the injection?"

"I was on the Injection when I was between 17 and 18 years old. Then, I was on the birth control pill until about my 32nd birthday, using condoms when I forgot a pill or got sick. I haven't used any form since."

"Okay, have you ever contracted or do you currently have an STD or STI?"

"No, Not that I know of."

"Do you know if you have any anatomical irregularities or deformities, including but not limited to a tilted/ retrograde uterus, abnormal uterus shapes or divisions, etc.?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you know if you have any other issues or health problems in relation to any of your reproductive organs, including but not limited to: fibroids, polyps, cancer, endometriosis, polycystic ovarian syndrome, pelvic inflammatory disease, etc."

"That all sounds scary, but I don't have any that I know of."

"Do you currently have any other disabilities, diseases, or conditions that we should know about?"

"No."

"Have you ever had or currently have abnormally heavy or light or long or short periods, or have ever had or currently have no periods for a time of at least 6 consecutive months? This can include being irregular as well."

"When I was younger, I'd say from when I started my period around the age of 14 to the age of 18, I had really light, short periods some months and no periods at all some months. They always came and come on time though, except for the months I didn't get them at all when I was younger. Since I was about 19 and until now, I get it regularly and it's pretty average every time…"

"Okay…" The nurse wrote quickly. "How many sexual partners have you ever had in total in your lifetime, and how many have you had within the last 36 consecutive months?"

"One in total and one currently. The same person." I said, looking over at Peeta, feeling my face begin to blush.

"Have you ever or do you currently take any medications or vitamins?"

"Just the ones that I was given during the rebellion, in District 13. I don't remember what any of them were? Painkillers?"

"Okay, that's fine…" She continued to write quickly. "Good, good. That's about all the questions I have for you, Mrs. Mellark. Mr. Mellark, I'll be asking you some questions now."

"Okay." Peeta replied, looking towards the nurse.

"Alright, please confirm your birth name and current name, age, birth month and day, district of birth, current district of residence, and marital status for me, please."

"My birth name is Peeta Mellark, my current name is the same… I'm 32 years old. I was born on July 22nd. I was born in District 12 and I live there now. I'm married to Katniss."

"Okay, fantastic… I'll be asking you some yes or no questions as well as some open ended ones. Let me get started here." She picked up another clipboard and flipped to the second page. "Have you ever fathered any children that you know of?"

"No."

"Have you ever done a sperm count test or donated sperm in the past, either naturally or artificially?"

"No."

"Have you ever used any barrier methods such as condoms?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had a vasectomy and if so, is it currently functioning or have you had it reversed?"

"I've never had one."

"Okay, good…" The nurse seemed to write faster than anyone I've ever seen before. "How many sexual partners have you ever had in total in your lifetime, and how many have you had within the last 36 consecutive months?"

"Only one, and one currently. So only one ever."

"Have you ever or do you currently take any medications or vitamins?"

"I currently don't take any, but was given unknown medications when I was… captured in the Capitol and when I was rehabilitated in District 13…"

"I apologize for bringing up any bad memories, Mr. Mellark…" The nurse said quietly, "Do you have any health issues related to your reproductive organs, including but not limited to chryptorchidism, testicular cancer, epididymitis, or varicoceles?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Have you ever contracted or currently have a STD or STI?"

"No."

"Do you have any other disabilities, diseases, or conditions that we should know about?"

"I lost a leg in the Games. That's all."

"Okay… and that's it for my questions for you, Mr. Mellark," The nurse said happily, "So, what I'm going to do now is have you, Mr. Mellark, sit on the examination bench so I can take your blood pressure and do a height and weight measurement as well as draw blood for a blood test. In the meantime, Mrs. Mellark, if you could please step into the restroom and provide us a urine sample in one of the small blue cups, then place the cup in the tiny door in the wall when you're finished, please."

"Okay, sounds good." I went to the restroom to do my business and returned just as Nurse Flor was getting ready to draw Peeta's blood. It all went smoothly and quickly, thankfully, and then it was my turn. Peeta went off to the restroom while I followed the Nurse's directions.

"Mrs. Mellark, I'm sure you hear this all the time… thank you so much for your service. I'm grateful to you and your husband for your bravery."

"No need to thank me…"

"Okay, so you're 5 feet, 5 inches, 135 pounds. And your blood pressure is perfect! Please sit in the recliner and I'll draw your blood quickly."

"Thank you, Nurse." I said softly.

"No need to thank me. Thank _you_ for all your sacrifices."

 ***Peeta's POV***

I held Katniss's sweaty hand tighter by the minute as we waited for Dr. Presmith to make her appearance. We had already been examined by her physician assistant and we were directed to have a seat in her office for the actual consultation part of the visit. This was it. I noticed I was nervously tapping my foot and forced myself to stop just as Dr. Presmith entered with a knock at the door.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark! So nice to meet you both, I feel like I've known you your whole lifetimes…" She said happily, coming over to shake our hands over her dark wooden desk, "My apologies for all the poking and prodding. As you probably know, fertility issues are increasingly difficult to diagnose and we must gather all the possible information we can as medical professionals before making a final diagnosis. Ah, well, enough with the medical jargon, let's get to talking, shall we?" She looked at us both and we nodded in unison. She opened her binder and started shuffling through a bunch of papers.

"So let me begin with a brief overview of your general health, Mrs. Mellark, may I call you Katniss?" She said seriously.

"Yes, yes that's fine…" Katniss replied uneasily.

"Fantastic. So, Katniss, your overall health is looking good at the moment. No hereditary disease, no outlandishly abnormal hormonal issues according to our testing, and all your biometrics are in order. I did take note that your progesterone levels have slightly dropped since your well woman's visit with your general doctor five years ago, which is normal at your age and nothing to worry about in terms of your overall, long term health. However, your fertility is another matter, and I would like to point out that I have seen increasing amounts of women with this issue specifically, and I am almost confident through my research since the rebellion that this is linked to chemicals people were exposed to in the districts many years ago. District 11 has had many women with infertility because of excessive pesticides and herbicides used in their agriculture, for example. I'm afraid that District 12 is rather high on the list of most toxic districts. Many chemicals and byproducts produced by coal mining can affect fertility. I am confident that I have a solution to this issue with some simple detoxification habits and fertility treatments."

"Oh… okay?" Katniss said, looking shocked.

"I assure you, this is an issue that _can_ be resolved with some simple lifestyle changes and treatments. As for you, Peeta…" She turned to me.

"Your overall health at the moment is alright, no hereditary disease, and your biometrics look good, but I'd like to discuss your hormone levels and endocrine system issues. I see here that the results of your blood work, while normal in most aspects, are troubling when it comes to your testosterone levels. Testosterone is crucial in male reproductive health because it helps your body produce sperm. Low testosterone can cause low sperm count, which is what the lab has reported here. I see in your bloodwork that you have a minor endocrine system issue which is causing your body to block the hormones that help produce sperm. Most likely, the pituitary gland in your brain has been affected by some type of drug that has made it function too slowly. I am a doctor and I don't like to make assumptions, but I can tell you this with almost total certainty, Mr. Mellark, that I believe the Capitol's cruel and extreme use of tracker jacker venom and truth serum on you during your… time… there is what has caused this issue. Prolonged or extreme use of truth serum has been shown to decrease the pituitary gland's function. In short, the pituitary gland is important because it controls hormone production which controls male sperm count. Simple medications, lifestyle changes, and a few temporary treatments should help you increase your sperm count and viability. The good news in this is that while there is an issue there, it is not life threatening and won't negatively impact your long term health, so I don't see any issue with administering treatments to help get that sperm count up." She said. She then turned and spoke to both of us.

"So, my diagnosis here is one of simple hormone imbalances in your case. My prognosis for this case is very good, I think that your chance of conceiving a viable pregnancy in the next 6 months, while following my lifestyle change instructions, taking any applicable medications, and completing some brief treatments is about 50 to 65 percent, which is a good chance." She said happily as Katniss and I looked at eachother with a smile.

"Now, to discuss changes, medications and treatments with you. I think for you, Peeta, I'd like to start with some basic lifestyle changes. I want you to get at least an hour of walking or light jogging in each day, not including any time spent at work. I'd like you to lose a little bit of weight, not much, 10 pounds or so. Focus on healthy eating, raw fruits and vegetables, whole grains, lean meats, and lots of water. Get a good night's sleep and please find time to relax and de-stress. Fertility may be a healthcare issue but I like to also focus on the big picture. Now, as for treatments, I'm going to schedule you in for your first tomorrow at 10:30 AM. I'm aware that you have limited time in the Capitol as you run a business, so I'm scheduling the both of you to be back tomorrow, actually. There won't be any special preparation needed or any recovery time, as the treatment will be administered with a basic injection. The drug we are going to use to help you with increasing your testosterone, and therefore increase your sperm count, is called genadotroupine, and it's been in use for about 10 years now. I am confident that this drug is completely safe for use and doesn't cause any long term side effects. It's meant to only be active in the body for about a month, because it is supposed to be combined in use with the female partner's treatment for the best chances of pregnancy. It only takes a few minutes to administer."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'm ready for this." I said calmly, turning to Katniss for agreement.

"And as for you, Katniss, I have also scheduled your appointment for tomorrow at 10:30. My treatment plan for you is almost identical to Peeta's. Follow the same guidelines for healthy eating, exercise, rest, and emotional health. My treatment plan for you includes a series of injections to improve your progesterone levels in a short amount of time. Tomorrow, I will administer a small amount of Progesterone hormone via injection that will help with a few things. It is going to help your body prepare for pregnancy by strengthening your uterus and blood vessels, hold onto the pregnancy better once you get pregnant, and help your body better prepare for the birth and feeding of the baby. After this first injection, I'm going to have you come back to the office every month to repeat it. By the way, Peeta, you will also be returning to get recurring injections for up to 6 months while you try for a baby... eagerly and often, I suggest…" She looked over at me quickly, winking before I even realized what she said, then she looked back at Katniss. "If you get pregnant at any time during the next 6 months or you feel any strange side effects, please contact me. Once you do get pregnant, and I'm hoping you will within the next 6 months, I'll prescribe small doses of the Progesterone hormone injection to you for you to self-administer every week. Now, speaking of getting pregnant, this might sound like common sense, but refrain from using any birth control methods like condoms unless one of you has contracted an STD or STI. In that case, please let me know immediately. And Katniss, I'm going to have the nurse fill a bag up for you with a bunch of information packets, common Q and A's, and pregnancy tests. I suggest you take a pregnancy test once a week, and take more than one if the lines are unclear. Did either of you have any questions for me?"

"Is it true that keeping your hips elevated after... gets the sperm where it needs to go faster and easier, Doctor?" Katniss asked quietly.

"I get this question all the time, and the answer is- sometimes yes, sometimes no. It really depends on what part of your cycle you're in, and especially whether you've orgasmed or not. Many scientific studies over the past 15 years have proven that elevating your hips for 30 minutes or more afterwards does somewhat help the sperm during ovulation and when you get your period, but helps most when you have had an orgasm, because the cervix tends to be most flexible then." She said happily.

"Thank you, Doctor," Katniss replied, "For imparting your wisdom on me." She laughed.

"The pleasure's all mine," Dr. Presmith replied, "See you two tomorrow. Enjoy your stay in the Capitol!"

We left the room, trailing behind Dr. Presmith as Nurse Flor stepped out of an examination room and handed Katniss a large, white tote bag and whispered something in her ear that made them both laugh.

Dr. Presmith doesn't have to worry about a thing, I'm taking every opportunity I can to fuck Katniss. She won't be able to sit for days when we're finished tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 5**

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 ***Katniss's POV***

"Oh… Peeta…"

"Yes Katniss?"

"More…."

"Haha, of course…" Peeta chuckled and continued sinking into me at what seemed to be the speed of sound.

"I love you Peeeeeeeetaaa…."

"Yes…."

Peeta chuckled and continued sinking into me at what seemed to be the speed of sound, grabbing onto my waist and sucking at my hardened nipples.

"I love you Peeeeeeeetaaa…."

"Ugh… Katniss… oh yes…."

Peeta thrusted swiftly and shook as he exploded inside of me, causing my fifth orgasm of the evening. He relaxed and turned onto his side, laying with me and giving me gentle kisses. I grabbed a pillow and quickly shoved it beneath my hips.

"Sorry, I just don't want any of the good stuff to go to waste…" I said quietly.

"No worries my love, I'm here for you" Peeta said breathily.

 ***Gale's POV***

I woke up to the sound of the train horn blowing erroneously. I slowly opened my eyes and peered out of my compartment window only to see the dim sunlight of the dawn over vast golden plains and rolling hills in the distance.

I was on my way to district 12 to visit Katniss, and I guessed by the landscape that the train was passing through 11. I put on sweatpants and a flannel and stepped out of my compartment, just as the attendant walked up.

"Commander Hawthorne, good morning, just coming round to inform you that we should arrive in District 12 by 1:00 PM today. It's currently 6:00 AM, and breakfast is available in the dining car, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Sir." I said groggily, my eyes still adjusting to the bright lights in the hall. The attendant walked further down the train as I headed to the dining car.

The glamorous, shiny steel doors slid open and revealed a dining table with an amount of food appropriate for a feast on it. I grabbed a plate and filled it with food before grabbing a cup of tea and heading back to my cabin.

As I arrived back and settled in to eat my breakfast, I heard a knock at my door.

"Commander Hawthorne?" A muffled voice spoke. "This is the attendant. You have a video chat request on your two-way vision system, Sir. It is not official business, Sir."

"Thank You, will do…" I responded loudly, and stared at the flat television on the wall across from the couch. I went over to turn it on without thinking about straightening my hair first. The picture and sound came on and I was shocked to see none other than Katniss.

"Oh, hey Katniss, I wasn't expecting a video call from you… at this hour…" I stuttered and struggled to talk, "How have you been?"

"Very well Gale, sorry for interrupting you. Just wanted to say hello… and that I can't wait to see you today." Katniss spoke in a beautifully matured but youthful voice. I noticed her hair, beautiful and shiny and long, tied into a side braid. Her complexion and features seemed so beautiful, so flawless. My mind and eyes tried not to stray to her obviously round and perfect boobs and… and I wondered if she had been altered by her beauty team at all since the rebellion ended.

"It's… It's okay Catnip… It's so nice to see you…. Again." I said quietly.

"See you soon, Gale… Nice pajamas, by the way…" Katniss said happily before the screen went black. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I'd gotten a huge hard-on… awkward. I hope she isn't creeped out by me.

 ***Katniss's POV***

Gale is arriving in 12 today, and I'm nervous, to say the least.

I was excited when he confirmed that he would be visiting 12 on his break from work for a week. I had let Peeta and all the other residents know by word of mouth that Gale was visiting, not on official business, and that he had volunteered some of his time to help do construction wherever it's needed in the district.

But the main reason for his journey, I kept reminding myself, was to visit me.

How I missed him. I had many tearful, sleepless nights after the rebellion when I couldn't cast thoughts of him out of my mind. He was my best friend, my ally, my confidant, and my fellow warrior. I couldn't forget what he had taken part in, but I knew I had to forgive him, and I did. It just took me a really long time to admit it and let him back into my life.

I missed him in mind and soul, emotionally and physically. I missed my hunting partner, my best friend. I couldn't help but question whether we were meant to be together or not. In the end, I chose Peeta, and I don't entirely regret that decision.

But he's coming here, to district 12 for the first time since the war was over, and I can't wait to see him.

I start making my way to the train station, and when I arrive, I am joined by a few other residents, mostly old acquaintances who heard of Gale's arrival.

I hear a train horn in the distance, and my heart starts beating out of my chest. The train eventually pulls up, and an attendant steps off to begin unloading parcels and luggage, when I see Gale hop off the train. He looks around and I wave to him.

"Catnip?!" Gale says loudly, in a voice that seems to have somehow gotten deeper and more manly since we last saw eachother.

"Gale! Over here!" I say, as Gale grabs his luggage and walks over.

"Catnip? Is that really you? You look so different but the same?" He says, meeting my eyes and enveloping me in his arms. At this point, he has to be a full foot taller than me, and he has only gotten more muscular and defined.

"Gale... I can't believe you're here… I missed you so much…" I try to stop it, but tears start to fall from my eyes and onto Gale's shirt. He smells like musk and woods, and I savor his warm, strong touch. I almost faint at the realization that he's finally right here, right now.

"Oh Katniss, don't cry…" Gale says quietly into my ear, stroking my hair with his humongous hand, "It's okay, It's okay… I'm here now. I'm so sorry… I'm here for you, Katniss, and I don't want to leave you again, ever again…" My spine tingles as his voice somehow comforts me so much while simultaneously reminding me of the horrors of the rebellion.

I step slightly back from him and have to look up. He seems like some celebrity, some model, some other version of the teenager I used to know as Gale. His hair, brown and tousled, shines in the sunlight, and his skin has turned the most gorgeous bronze color. His eyes, grey as steel yet bright, sparkle and peer into mine. He towers over me, and I can't help but admire his wide shoulders, firm muscles, and nice jawline. I notice him also seeming to look me up and down, probably noticing changes in my face and body as well. I somehow feel surprised that he looks so different, more masculine somehow.

Sensing the excitement of all our other acquaintances that had gathered to greet Gale, I stepped away from him as others walked up and gave hugs and handshakes to the man that was, undoubtedly, their savior. After all the theatrics and waterworks ended, I approached Gale again.

"Hey, so do you want to head back to my place or head to your room at the inn? Or we could go for a walk, or you can go visit, or whatever you'd like to do…" I talk quickly and with a tinge of nervousness in my voice. Gale seems to pick up on this and quickly calls me out.

"Chill out, Catnip, I'm here to visit you. Let me get my stuff put down first. Then we can do whatever you'd like." He spoke confidently and slowly.

We walk to Victor's Village quickly, Gale pointing out new buildings and noticing all the general changes that have happened in the district. I start telling him about everything that has been rebuilt and more as we arrive at my house. I open the door and flip on the lights, motioning to Gale where he can find his guest room and put down his things. I think about me and Peeta's discussion about Gale's visit and try not to think about how awkward it might be when they meet again. Gale is staying with us, after all, he doesn't have much family left in 12. My mind starts to race as I hear Gale's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"All cleaned up and put away, Catnip," he says loudly, "I can't believe this is your house. My place in 2 is nowhere near this big or fancy!"

"It's no big deal really, just a bunch of empty space I guess…" I say lowly, "How about some lunch? I'm going to cook up that turkey that I caught this morning. Sound good?"

"Thanks, that sounds good," he says, following me into the kitchen, "So does everyone get hunting privileges now?"

"Yeah, thankfully. Although only me and a few other people actually take advantage of it. Food isn't really a problem these days. And with us having the bakery and all, we keep what's left over and give away the rest." I say happily.

"That's great. In 2 I get hunting privileges once a week, and I just like to wander as far into the desert as possible, just to get away, you know? I like to sometimes hunt out in the mountains. I got a mountain lion once, and I've gotten a few coyotes, and foxes, and lots of birds. There are even sometimes wild horses and cattle that I come across, but I couldn't kill one," He said as I started processing the turkey, "there's not a ton of them around so I just feel bad."

"How times have changed, huh?" I said, "If we were there 15 years ago, we would have shot one of those horses or cattle in a second."

"Times have certainly changed for the better."

"Yes, they certainly have…"


	6. Chapter 6

**15 Years Later, Chapter # 6**

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! I'm sorry for being kind of absent these past couple months, life and school have gotten the best of me._

 _Rated MA for language, possible violence, and lemons._

 _I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author._

 _Written in multiple POV's._

 _My first time writing a Fanfic, so be patient with me!_

 ***Gale's POV***

As I stuffed my face with turkey and potatoes, I looked around Katniss's kitchen and reminisced about everything we had experienced here. I remember briefly the time right on the cusp of the rebellion when she kissed me here, and I still wonder whether that was out of sorrow, pity or possibly even love and desire, but I highly doubt it, as I look around at photos from her wedding day.

"So how's duty in 2?" Katniss asked, politely and softly, pouring me another glass of sweet tea.

"It's alright I guess, thankfully nothing too exciting going on these days. Most of my shifts involve driving around the desert and staring into the vast nothingness, so as you can imagine, I'm not particularly doing any crucial or demanding work…" I said nonchalantly as I picked up another bite of turkey. Katniss had sure learned how to cook, and did it well… It made me picture us old, gray, her caring for me and spoiling me with her delights, and I snapped back to reality, realizing it would never happen.

"I figured you'd be doing some pretty demanding stuff, or maybe I assumed too quickly that these were out of necessity and not for show," She said playfully, grabbing the sleeve over my upper arm between two fingers. She thought my muscles were just for show and she was kind of right, seeing as I didn't do much with them nowadays. But it helped pick up the occasional cute girl in 2, not that any of them mattered after a night…

"They… uh, they come in handy, I guess…" I stuttered, feeling nervous but elated that she noticed my body and _liked_ it. But maybe I'm just seeing shit. It's not like she ever loved me or _wanted me_ the way I so desperately wanted her _that way_ and still kind of do want her that way right now…

"So, how's everything with Peeta…?" I asked, trying to distract her so she wouldn't see my face turning red, "I'm really sorry I missed… the wedding." I really wasn't sorry I had missed it. Or maybe I _was_ sorry, because I kind of wished I could've beaten the shit out of him or worse for stealing the only girl, now woman, that I had ever even wanted for more than a night. Maybe I'm just jealous, jealous of a man who is nothing to even be jealous of except for the fact that he had something so precious, so perfect, and something that I wanted so desperately.

"It's fine, Gale," My spine shivered, hopefully unnoticeably, when she said my name, and like a horny teenager I desperately wanted to hear it again and again, "It wasn't anything big, just a formality I guess, sealed the deal or so they say" she laughed, and I hung onto the beautiful sound, "but I'm happy now Gale, much better than I was before… you know, after the rebellion. I feel like I've gotten a chance to move on."

"That's… great, Katniss, I'm… happy for you." I tried to feign a smile and a happy tone. I looked around at the photos on the wall and confirmed the answer to the next thing I was about to ask but decided against- they apparently didn't have any kids yet. She hadn't mentioned any in her letter. I suspect she didn't want them, but I knew Peeta certainly did, and wondered crazily how he'd not corrupted her into that decision as well. I lost my good decision making and impulsively decided I _had to know._

"So. No kids in the picture yet, huh?" I asked as politely as I knew how to.

"Ah, no, not yet anyway." She answered in a confusing tone. What did she mean by not _yet_? Had they been… trying… with no success? Had she just not agreed to the idea yet? Questions swirled through my mind at a mile a minute. I couldn't even figure out whether she was sad or happy that she had no children, and couldn't figure out what to say next. I allowed my mind to wander to imaginations of gorgeous little brown-haired, grey-eyed children, olive-toned and perfect… I wanted to go back and treat her differently so that _maybe_ she would have allowed my love and desires to become reality. I knew I was more superior than Peeta, and probably way more capable of creating and raising children who weren't weak and soft. Before I let anger and regret overcome me, Katniss pretty much answered my questions.

"I went for a long, long time not wanting them. I wasn't yet sure of myself or my situation, but Peeta wants them so badly, and I want to give him the things that he wants and deserves. He's so ready and wanting to be a father, and to pass down his knowledge and to set the new generation up for success, and with the bakery and all, he needs someone to take it over when he's old. I want to give him everything and more, and I… we… haven't been able to do it yet, and I don't know whether that's an oversimplification of emotionally charged problem, but that's basically how it is right now. We've been to doctors and I'm hoping things change soon. And let's face it, I'm getting older and I've lived a more physically difficult life than most."

She was insisting there was something wrong with _her_ that made her not able to have kids yet? I was in shock. Her evil, manipulative demon of a husband had forced her into believing it was her fault that _his_ desires hadn't yet come to be? She confirmed my suspicion, that they had been trying with no success, but I innately knew that it was _him_ who was weak, who was never meant to be given the privilege to be a father to Katniss's children, who was probably as barren and dry as the deserts, and that it was not _Katniss_ who was unable to carry life but her invalid husband who was unable to give life as any _real_ man should be able to do. He was blaming his lack of virility on her. What a joke!

"I'm…" I tried to speak clearly and calmly when there was a sound of turning keys at the door. _Shit._ Peeta was about to walk in. I stood up and tried to compose myself. I had tried to mentally steel myself for this moment on the entire journey to 12, but was hoping it would come when I was in a relatively good mood, and I just so happened to feel the urge to kill at this very moment.

"Hey, Babe," I heard a familiar but unwelcomed voice from the entranceway, and looked over at Katniss who had gotten up and was walking over to him as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I'm home. It smells _so_ good in here, you spoil me." He leaned down to kiss her, but not before giving me the side eye, unwelcomingly.

"Hello, Gale," He said calmly, coming over and offering me a handshake, "Welcome. I hope you make our home yours for the next week… don't be shy." He glared at me daringly as Katniss was at the counter, lovingly serving him a plate of food that he didn't nearly deserve.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and I certainly won't be." I said sharply and sat back down, rolling up my sleeves. I noticed him go over to Katniss and put his hands on her small waist, one hand moving down to her hip as he talked to her about his day so far and thanking her for making him lunch. I'm sure it was all show but couldn't help but feel like he was just trying to make me jealous, surely he was not the perfect husband. _Not as perfect as I could be for her,_ my jealous thoughts assuring his success at whatever he was trying to make me feel. How I wanted to be in his place, touching her perfect body and making other men jealous of what's mine.

Peeta turned around and came to sit down at the table, Katniss following with his plate of food and a glass of tea. _Why can't he serve his damned self? She's not some slave!_ I thought to myself angrily, then realizing she had done the same for me just a few minutes ago, and I had savored her hospitality and care in those moments. She wasn't a slave, she was a perfect, caring woman and clearly a wife that he didn't deserve, but she somehow graced his life anyway. She was too good for him, for this world. She was probably even too good for me. He started eating and Katniss came to the table, collecting her plate as well as mine.

"I could get that!" I said, wanting to help but also wanting to make Peeta see that he shouldn't leave her to house duties while he relaxed.

"No, no, please let me get it, you're our _guest._ " She said happily.

"So, do you have any plans for the day? It's still pretty early." Peeta spoke, and as badly as I wanted to tell him that his _plans_ should be to stop being such a dick to Katniss, she spoke.

"I think I'm going to show Gale around town a little bit and then go for a hunt before coming to close down the bakery later, love." She said, and Peeta nodded while he stared at me silently, I stared right back. He didn't deserve to be her love.


	7. Upate

15 Years Later Update

Hello to anyone and everyone who has read this fanfiction.

I started out very excited about this story and writing it, but I have decided to not continue it on the basis of multiple comments being directed at my story and myself which are negative, sad, and overall disenchanting.

I apologize to those of you who have reached out and shared your vehement dislike of my portrayal of the characters in this story as clearly I have not given you what you are looking for in a fanfiction.

For those of you who enjoy this story, I also apologize, as I simply don't have room for the negativity that certain readers have directed at me. I would love to finish this story but just can't put up with the negative PM's and comments anymore.

I am not yet sure where the future lies for this story, but I may choose to continue it in a different capacity sometime in the future.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

**15 Years Later Chapter 7**

 **Update:** Hey all, I've decided after somewhat careful consideration to continue this story, and I hope the few of you who read and enjoy will continue to do so.

I'd like to thank the few kind individuals who reached out and commented and PM'd positive words and support, it meant a lot and inspired me to keep going despite those who dislike everything this story has going for it. Haters gonna hate no matter what, I guess!

Rated MA for language, possible triggers, and lemons.

I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author.

Written in multiple POV's.

 ***Katniss's POV***

I knew this would be somewhat awkward, but sheesh. Peeta and Gale do not look happy, although at least they're being civil.

It may have been a mistake for us to invite Gale into our home, and may have been his mistake to stay here instead of at the one and only inn in town, but what can we say? Southern hospitality. And I certainly won't turn a lifelong friend away after inviting him here because of a little awkward tension.

I can't exactly decipher either of their facial expressions or their body language, but I do know that Gale and Peeta haven't exactly been the best of friends, and that Gale may still harbor feelings for me, for the townie – seam divide that really no longer exists, and for the institution that built the "fancy" house we're sitting in at this very moment.

But he really ought to be over that by now, right?

I kissed Peeta goodbye as he put his plate down in the sink and gathered his apron and his hat.

"Have a good afternoon at work love, don't work too hard." I said happily.

"I love you too, honey," He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "have a nice afternoon, I'll see you later." He then turned to Gale and said kindly, "I hope you enjoy your first afternoon back in 12, please don't hesitate to make our home your own."

"I appreciate it, Thanks" Gale replied calmly, turning to me as Peeta walked out and made his way down the front lawn and into town.

"So, shall we?" I said, not wanting to sound too excited to finally be able to clear the air and head out to the woods.

"Let's do it," Gale said firmly, putting his jacket on and making his way to the door.

I followed him out and locked the door behind us, putting on my jacket and picking up my bow and arrows as I went, not having noticed before that Gale had left his equipment at the door. I caught up to Gale soon enough.

"You know, you may have the unfair advantage here," I said, "This crossbow must have cost you a fortune." I looked at the bow, shiny and metallic, and his arrows which were also made of the same metal, not unlike those which I had practiced with before the games…

"Just one of the maaaannyyyy perks of being a district commander…" He said jokingly, "Along with the shitty quarters and unpaid overtime."

"Oh, it can't possibly be that bad, Gale."

"It isn't that bad, but it could be better, I could use more time off." He spoke calmly as we headed towards the forest, and I noticed a change in his attitude and mood now that we were getting out of town.

"What would you do if you had more time off? Go hunting?" I asked, genuinely interested in what he would need more time off for, being single, childless, and generally not having any other obligations.

"I'd go hunting, yeah, and maybe spend more time in 12."

"In 12? I thought you hated it here."

"And what gave you that impression?"

"Well you not coming back until now must mean you hate it here, so why spend more time here, then?"

"Hey now, I never said I hated it, my duties have just been occupying me since the rebellion… besides, there isn't much here for me anymore… except for you, and some old friends."

"So there's more for you in 2?"

"I… I don't know if I'd say that…"

"Well I'm sure your duties are important, but couldn't you do that stuff anywhere? In any district? I guess what I'm trying to say here is, why not come home? If you'd really like to spend more time here and you're not just saying that to make me not feel so old-fashioned living here."

"Home… here? To 12? Why would I do that? It's not like anyone wants me… or misses me here." He spoke softly now, with a voice full of… sadness? Or regret?

"Gale, you're a hero. People here love you. You're invaluable to us and… we don't want to lose you. _I_ don't want to lose you again…." Ooh… maybe I shouldn't have let that slip. But there was no denying that I did miss him, as a friend, hunting partner, confidant. Not that I didn't have most of those things and more in Peeta. "I've missed you here… as a friend. I can't help but regret the way the rebellion ended for us, but I really want to just move on from it and grow up…"

"Katniss…" Gale spoke softly, his voice raspy and deep. He grabbed my hand and hugged me tightly, holding me against his chest, "I'm so, so sorry, Catnip… I can never forgive myself for the pain I've caused you, the damage I've done to you, the amount of time I've spent pushing you to be something you're not, to love me when I didn't deserve you, hell, I still don't and probably never will deserve you, your kindness and your friendship, your forgiveness and your care, everything…" He pulled back and looked at me, red-faced and tense, "I didn't deserve your letter, your willingness to have me in your life again, after how I've treated you, but… I can't help but be so _happy_ to see you, Catnip, I've missed you so much. I shouldn't have run off to another district so thoughtlessly, and it's not that I don't like 12, it's just that I don't know if it'd be best for me… or for us, our friendship, I mean, if I came back…"

"Gale… It's okay. I… I forgive you. It'd just be nice for things to be a little more like they used to be before the rebellion, you know?"

"Trust me, Catnip, I know…"

I didn't expect him to start crying or anything, but if there was ever a time for him to cry, I could tell by his emotions and his words that this would be it. He was always too fierce and fiery for me that I've never seen this side of him before. I don't even know how to react. We were at the edge of the forest now, where the electrified fence used to stand was now a modest wooden fence, painted delicately in the solid areas by Peeta and some other townspeople, covered in murals of sunsets, waterfalls, and animals. My eye caught onto movement a few hundred feet away.

"Shh… Gale, look! Over there…" I whispered, pointing to the area where, to my surprise and awe, I saw a giant black bear with two babies- cubs- grazing in a green area of herbs and plants, "Wow… They're kind of… _beautiful…_ all together…"

"I never thought I'd see them so close to the fence… or what used to be. They are certainly beautiful…" he stayed quiet for a few moments and observed them, "…and probably dangerous. Let's just back away slowly and walk further down, maybe?" Gale said quietly and cautiously, and we walked away, using our hunter's instincts to be quiet on our feet. Eventually, we were far away enough, and I decided we'd walk along one of the nature trails right along the fence.

We walked and walked for miles, not talking, never passing any other hikers, in perfect but somewhat awkward silence. I thought about me and Peeta, and I worried about getting pregnant, I wondered if I ever would and if I would ever make Peeta truly happy if I couldn't. I thought about me and Gale, thinking about how much has changed, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of unfinished business… I wondered what he had meant when he said he didn't know if it would be best to come back to 12. So, I decided to break the silence.

"What did you mean before, when you said you didn't think it would be good to move back?"

"I just don't want to ruin things, Catnip," Gale said quietly but confidently, "Your life has only gotten better since I haven't been around. Look, you got married, you're a nationwide celebrity, you have a perfect home, a perfect life…"

"It's nowhere near perfect, Gale, and you know that," I interrupted him.

"Enlighten me, then," he said daringly, "You can tell me anything, you know that. What's wrong? You can't hide it from me forever, you know."

He was right. I did have a lot on my mind, I didn't think my life was even close to perfect, and I could tell him _anything_. He was my first and best confidant, after all.

"My life seems so full, but I still miss friends, normality, and just how things used to be. You wouldn't ruin anything if you came back, we could pick up being friends again and you could be back home and maybe start a life and a family here, so you should really consider it, Gale." I talked quickly but I meant it. "I'm married but even that's not perfect… this is so awkward to talk about…"

"I'm not forcing you to talk about it, but is everything ok? Is he treating you okay? He's not hurting you, is he?" I worried. I knew he wasn't good for her.

"No, he's not hurting me, far from it… I just… I want things for us that I never thought I wanted, and it bothers me that now that I've finally given in, I can't get pregnant…"

"It's not your fault." He said firmly, clearly feeling uncomfortable about it. I shouldn't have brought it up… "You know Catnip, I've never told this to anyone but… A few years ago, after I'd returned from a week volunteering duty in 7, I was out with a few friends and we had met up with a group of soldiers that had just gotten off of patrol duty. One of the younger soldiers, Sheila, caught my eye and we decided to secretly go on a few nights out- it's against the rules for me to be with any of my soldiers romantically, but I didn't care too much, I was at an admittedly low point in my career… so after a night of way too much alcohol, we ended up sleeping together, against both of our best judgements, and Sheila ended up finding out she was pregnant a few weeks after that night."

"It was a casual thing, I wasn't really serious about her. I ought to be ashamed of myself for admitting I didn't really care about her or the… baby… at first, but I started thinking about it more when she had to resign from her position before she started showing… and she, obviously, had to report to me every day, so she reported to me with her resignation. And I obviously let her resign without any theatrics or without letting any others have a clue of what was going on, because I would have lost my position if anyone found out. But I began to feel so guilty about her raising the child on her own, and the child being without me, its father. I remembered the time when I had lost my father and felt so evil for even considering leaving my child without, even though I wasn't in love with Sheila and I didn't have any intentions to marry her."

"I ended up going to her apartment a few days before she was scheduled to board a train and move back to 4, to be with her parents, and I tried to reason with her to stay in 2 and let me financially support her so that I could at least see my son and be a part of his life. At this point, she was 5 months pregnant and she had known it was a boy, and she had decided to name him Shawn when he was born. She wouldn't listen to me, though, and she made it clear that I would have no part of our son's life, because I didn't love her and I didn't want to accept full responsibility for her and my unborn son. She was mad at me for not wanting to marry her, but she couldn't understand that I didn't truly love her, and that I would only hurt her more being married to her out of tradition than out of love…"

"The night before she was supposed to go back to 4, and I desperately tried to plead with her one last time to stay in 2. I told her how I truly felt, I told her I wanted to be there as a father for our son and that I truly loved and wanted our child, that I didn't resent her for keeping the baby, that he was simply an unexpected gift and that I was proud to be an expectant father, proud of the life we'd created together. But she didn't believe me. She stayed insistent on going back to 4, and I really couldn't stop her."

"The next morning, I'd woken up to a missed call from her and I was hoping that she'd changed her mind, so I raced over to her apartment… and I found her in the bathroom, weeping uncontrollably, laid in the bathtub… she had had a miscarriage and was bleeding terribly. I know that a million thoughts went through my head, but all I remember thinking was that I wouldn't be a father after all. I remember thinking that even though our son was unexpected and unplanned, and admittedly unwanted by me for the first few months that we knew of his existence, I desperately wanted him alive, I wanted him to be healthy and safe, I wanted so badly in that moment to hold him in my arms and feel the ultimate satisfaction of having created another life from your own, of raising him as my own, but I would've been happier than I was at that gruesome moment even if his mother had left with him safely in her womb, awaiting his normal and safe birth and life. I would have still been happier than I was in that moment if he'd grown up to have kids of his own, even if I would have never seen him again. I would have rather had any possible outcome that involved him being alive and healthy than having what happened that day happen…"

"I learned and knew in that moment the absolute power that a child can have over you, Katniss, the absolute love that you can have for them that transcends your selfish desires… and I decided that it was my ultimate goal and probably my ultimate purpose on this earth to make up for the life that I created and lost… if that makes sense… and I don't know if that's somehow what you're feeling, but if it is, I understand completely. Be prepared for them. They will change your life whether you want it to change or not, for better or for worse, and you'll never look at yourself the same way again, either."

"Gale... I'm… I'm so, so sorry… I don't even know what to say…" I said, whispering, as tears started falling down my face for the first time in, well, a few days.

I sat down at the base of a humongous oak tree in shock of not only the fact that Gale had fathered a child but also of his loss and of his almost unbelievable depth of love for his lost son… I always knew Gale wanted children one day, but I didn't know he was even capable of _feeling_ anything that deeply… he was always so tough and enduring… _wow_.

I really was at a loss for words… so much so, that I hadn't even noticed how disgustingly nauseous and sweaty I was feeling.

Before I could process what the problem could be, I kneeled over and started puking up lunch.


	9. Chapter 8

**15 Years Later Chapter 8**

Rated MA for sensitive subjects, language, possible violence, and lemons.

I do not own "The Hunger Games" and all rights belong to the Author.

Written in multiple POV's.

 ***Gale's POV***

"Gale... I'm… I'm so, so sorry… I don't even know what to say…" Katniss spoke softly, and I turned around, not even realizing she's sat down at the base of one of the giant oak trees that inhabited the forest around 12.

I saw tears start to stream down her face, and I kicked myself for making her cry, that's NOT what I was trying to achieve… maybe I should've just kept that secret to myself….

Before I even had time to console her, she put a hand on her stomach and lurched over, vomiting. I immediately sped towards her, and grabbed her hair, trying to hold it back…

"Catnip, what's going on? Are you okay?" I said, really concerned now, and I put an arm around her.

"I… I'm so sorry you had to see that… thank you… I don't know what's wrong… you don't feel sick, do you? I hope it wasn't the turkey… I thought I overcooked it…." She whispered, her face and eyes reddening.

"It's okay, Catnip, I'm feeling fine… Let's get you home, okay? Can you walk?"

"I… I should go to the bakery and get Peeta. I can walk."

"Katniss, we're miles away from your place and even further from the bakery, why don't we get you home and I'll get Peeta?"

"You would do that? I- I mean, okay…" She said softly, taking my hand and standing up, then falling down.

"Katniss?!"

I got on my knees, feeling her pulse and checking her breathing. The little first aid I'd learned for duty was finally coming in handy, I guess. She was breathing fine and her pulse was slightly weak but fine, and I instinctually picked her up and walked as fast as I could back to town. I watched her carefully, really watching her to make sure her breathing was still good. What had gotten into her? She very rarely was sick…

We reached her house in about a half an hour and by this point, the sun was just barely starting to show signs of getting ready to set. I got to the front door and realized I didn't have any keys, but Katniss must… where would they be? I checked her jacket pocket, briefly putting her down gently on the porch swing, and found the keys, luckily. I opened the door quickly and ran to put her down on the couch, and I realized that I didn't even know why I had volunteered to go get Peeta, seeing as I had no idea where anything was since the rebuilding, I didn't even remember seeing the bakery on my way to Katniss's place from the train station today. Oh well, I'll figure it out.

But shit, was I just going to leave her here alone in the condition she was in? No way in hell. But I had to get help somehow… I ran into the kitchen, looking for any phone numbers, phone book, anything with a doctor's phone number or the bakery's.

In a strange stroke of luck, I decided to go through the cupboards, not even knowing what I was looking for, and found a brown paper bakery bag with "Customizable Creations, 67 Main Street, District 12 - 90012-3-823-27" printed on it.

My gaze darted across the kitchen to the phone, and I ran over to it, almost ripping it out of the wall while I dialed the number in. It rang and rang and rang, no answer… I hung up and called back, still no answer. Now I was extremely worried…

I decided that I had to do something, and went over to Katniss, checking to make sure she was fine. I had no choice but to run in to town and try to find either a doctor, or Peeta, or both, ideally… and I hoped I wouldn't get lost, but I ran out the door anyway.

After a mad dash, I was in town and I passed by so many unfamiliar shops and buildings- a library, a book store, a fish market, a produce market- it seemed to go on forever, and then I reached the bakery, finally. I quickly glanced at the storefront and wondered if this was really it. It looked nothing like the original Mellark family bakery, but it was in the same location, so this must be it. I ran in, somehow remembering to remove my hat, and was greeted by a bell chiming, a brightly lit display case, and a woman came out from behind the counter.

"Welcome to Customizable Creations, can I help you, sir?" She said happily, walking up to me with a tray, "Would you like to try a sample? This is this week's special, Apple Turnovers with cinnamon sugar crumble…"

"No, Thank you, M'am, I'm here to see Mr. Mell- I mean Peeta, please… It's urgent. It's Ka- It's his wife, Katniss" I said loudly, interrupting her.

"Oh… okay… one moment please, I'll fetch him for you." She said, looking confused as she walked to the back.

I heard a muffled conversation over the low hum of the radio, something about a tall tan man that had come in, and I assumed that was me. I heard footsteps, and the woman emerged from the back, followed by Peeta, wiping off his apron, and looked up.

"Gale? Is everything alright?" He sounded confused but also panicked.

"It's Katniss… She's gotten sick, she threw up and fainted on our hunt…" I said quickly, "You have to go home, I don't know what's going on- I tried calling you here. Why the hell is no one answering?!"

Without even answering me, Peeta turned around and ran towards the back. He sped past the side of the doorframe and started shouting, "Colleen, I have to leave, something's come up at home! Can you and Meyer close up tonight, please? Just throw the till in the safe, I'll count it tomorrow! And tell Meyer to take out the fondant for the Berscher order tomorrow, and tell Clyde that we need 250 Apple Turnovers for tomorrow, the pastry is in the walk-in, and the apples that he needs to use are the first bushel on the top shelf in the pantry… Listen, I have to go straightaway… I'll call later if I forgot anything…" He emerged from the back, walking quickly towards me while putting on his coat.

"Come on, we'll take the delivery van, we have no time to waste…" He said towards me, running out the door and down the stairs, towards the back of the bakery. I followed him quickly, and we both got in the van, him speeding off before I could even shut my door.

"Would you mind telling me whether you have any idea what the hell is happening to her?" I said, almost screaming but trying to keep calm.

"Gale, I have absolutely no idea, I just need to get home and tend to my wife…" He said, and I've gotta give it to him, he was genuinely concerned for Katniss. "Tell me exactly what happened. Start from the beginning. _Now_."

"We were walking just inside the fence, and we were just catching up, taking, when she sat down at the bottom of a tree. She fell over and started throwing up, and by the time I asked her what was going on, she had stood up and then fell down, fainted. I carried her home, checked her pulse, and was trying to call you before I left her and ran into town…" I said quickly, " _Why_?! Has this happened before? Is there something you're not telling me?!"

"Quit the 20 questions and let me think here…" He said sharply, speeding down dirt roads I didn't even recognize, "I need to call her doctor as soon as I get home…"

We finally reached victor's village and sped down the roadway towards the house. Peeta threw the van into park and he ran out of the van, slamming the door behind him, and entered the house, me following closely behind.

Before I could even walk into the house, I heard Peeta on the phone with who I assumed to be Katniss's doctor. I entered and walked past the kitchen, went to the living room, and checked Katniss's pulse again. Stable, but weak, just like before. I heard Peeta forcefully hang up the phone in the other room, and he ran towards where I was with Katniss.

"Her doctor says I've got to get her to the hospital right away," Peeta said, picking Katniss up and walking outside. I exited the house, trying to remember to close the door behind me, and helped get Katniss lying down in the back seat.

"I need to be with her right now, Gale, she needs me… thank you for helping her… I'll call the house if anything!" He shouted, speeding off towards town.


End file.
